¿¡Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual que el mio?
by XionX3
Summary: Erza va sola a una misión pero termina haciéndola con Jellal,todo bien,pero después de pocos días..."¿¡Pero que hago yo aquí?""¿¡Que hago en esta bañera?""¿Desde cuando mi pelo es azul y tan corto?""¿¡Por..Por que tengo el pelo largo y del mismo color que!…ella?" Posible lemon mas adelante
1. El dia de la mision

Sumary

Erza va sola a una misión pero termina haciéndola con Jellal,todo bien,pero después de pocos días..."¿¡Pero que hago yo aquí!?""¿¡Que hago en esta bañera!?""¿Desde cuando mi pelo es azul y tan corto!?""¿¡Por..Por que tengo el pelo largo y del mismo color que!…ella?"

Fin sumary

Bueno,antes que nada,este fic no se cuando podre ir actualizando ya que me vinieron ideas a la cabeza y entonces he decidido hacer este fic,no seais muy duros conmigo de que lo actualice cuanto antes,ya que es algo que no lo se,pero prometo una cosa,no pienso dejarlo sin terminar y dejarlo a medias,sobre eso no temais que nunca lo hare,muchos me preguntareis que hago subiendo otro fic ya que estoy subiendo uno que se llama"Fairy tail capitulo 1 viaje a Ca-elum"(Lo se,el titulo es de lo menos original y creativo,tal vez con el tiempo se me ocurra uno mejor y lo cambie)pero no sabia que nombre ponerle,sin mas os dejo con este fic

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

**¿¡Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual que el mio!? **

**Capitulo 1 El dia de la mision**

Era mediodía en Magnolia,toda la ciudad estaba con una gran paz y tranquilidad enorme como siempre como era habitual,tan habitual como el ruido de gritos y peleas que provenían del gran gremio de magos de Fairy Tail.

Wakaba y Macao discutían sobre como los fue la ultima misión que hicieron juntos y de cómo Romeo habia mejorado en su magia dado que fue con ellos y de cómo derroto a los ladrones tan há ambiente que habia era muy habitual,algunos charlando animadamente,otros gritándose,pero ese dia como otros tantos Natsu y Gray estaban discutiendo,o mas bien peleándose.

-¡Cabeza de fuego!¿¡Como se te ocurrió destrozar la casa de ese alcalde!?¡Por tu culpa no nos pago ,idiota!-Le criticaba Gray al Dragon Slayer de su ultima misión

-¡Fue culpa tuya también desnudista de mierda, se te ocurrió dormir desnudo y a la mañana siguiente entro la hija del alcalde en tu habitacion,quedo traumada y nos echaron!-Se defendió Natsu ante la acusación de Gray

-Como siga asi no podre pagar el alquiler de este mes…-Decia una deprimida Lucy sentada en uno de los bancos del gremio,Natsu y Gray entonces ya bastante enfadados…

-¡Karyuu no…(Puño del…)-

-¡Ice make…-

Empezaron a saltar sobre ellos pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo alguien blandio una espada delante de ellos helándolos al instante

-Natsu,Gray,no estaríais pensando en pelearos¿Verdad?-Dijo Erza con un aura sombria ,entonces Natsu y Gray enseguida pararon y se pasaron un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras les recorría un sudor frio

-N…no,No…nosotros somos muy buenos amigos-Dijo Gray tartamudeando

-¡A...aye!-Dijo Natsu temblando

-Aquí esta de nuevo Happy 2…-Dijo Lucy

-Bien,me alegro que os llevéis bien-Dijo Erza haciendo desaparecer su espada

-¿Qué misión hacemos esta vez?Tenemos que hacer una por el bien de Lucy-Dijo Natsu

-Na-Natsu…Gracias-Dijo Lucy sonrojándose un poco

-Esta decidido,en esta todos los Jewels serán para Lucy-Dijo Gray animandola

-Cojamos una de 100.000 Jewels, así podrás pagar el alquiler 5 meses-Dijo Natsu sonriendo

-¡Eso solo me da para una vez!-Lo corrigió Lucy

-Perdonarme,pero después de esta misión necesito hacer una sola,perdóname Lucy-Dijo Erza

-No te preocupes Erza-Dijo Lucy amablemente,y Erza se fue al tablón de misiones,habia muchas interesantes, 200.000 Jewels por derrotar a unos magos oscuros,curar una enfermedad misteriosa por 120.000 jewels y una que vio Erza que era bastante sospechosa que decía asi:

"Se rumorea que cierto hombre anda por el pueblo y tiene intranquilo a los habitantes a la vez que se dice que no solo esta por aquí,si no por mas lugares,necesito que venga alguien y que lo espante o lo mate"

Pagaban 100.000 Jewels por ella.A Erza le extraño un tanto la misión por lo que decidió cojerla,Natsu se acerco y cogió la de derrotar a unos magos oscuros.

-Nosotros haremos esta¿Te parece bien Lucy?-Dijo Natsu mostrándole el papel y Lucy afirmo que si con la cabeza,entonces Happy,Natsu,Gray,Lucy y Erza fueron a la puerta del gremio y se despidieron,la misión de derrotar a los magos oscuros era una ciudad cerca de Magnolia mientras que la de Erza era algo lejos por lo que tenia que tomar el tren,fue a la estacion y subió a un tren con destino a Agapanthus la ciudad mas cercana a Visen,llego en un dia,una vez que bajo del tren fue hacia el norte,mientras andaba vio que tenia que cruzar un bosque,empezó a andar por el y al mediodía se detuvo al notar una presencia y entonces hizo aparecer 2 espadas en sus manos.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?-Grito Erza fuertemente,oyo una suave risa que provenía de su derecha.

-Siempre tan alerta,Erza-Dijo la voz,Erza la reconoció al instante,se giro de donde venían los pasos,vio a dos siluetas encapuchadas,unas mas alta que otra,una vez que estuvieron delante de ella se quitaron la capucha.

-Cuanto tiempo Erza-Dijo un hombre de pelo azul y singular tatuaje rojizo en su cara

-Mucho tiempo¿Qué tal le va a Juvia? -Dijo la pequeña chica de cabello rosa sonriendo

-Muy bien pero,Jellal,Meredy ¿Qué haceis por aquí?-Pregunto Erza

-Nos dirigimos a un pueblo cerca de aquí,dicen que hay un hombre que actua cerca de los pueblos y es bastante sospechoso-Dijo Jellal

-Precisamente he cogido una misión en la que se dice precisamente eso-Dijo Erza y les enseño el papel

-¿Podriamos…Acompañarte?Al menos para luchar contra ese tipo-Pregunto Jellal

-Esta bien-Dijo Erza,siguieron andando y llegaron a Visen,entraron en la casa del solicitante,era una casa pequeña,no había muebles,en lugar de camas o sillones habia algo parecido a la paja y algunas pobres esterillas.

-¿Qué quereis vosotros de mi?-Pregunto el señor

-Venimos por la misión-Dijo Erza y le enseño el papel

-¡Oh! Perdonarme,es que ese hombre ha estado causando tantos problemas…por favor tomen asiento-Dijo el hombre,se sentaron en unos cojines que el hombre les trajo y les sirvió un poco de té. Tras ponerse el hombre algo comodo sobre el cojin empezó a contarles la historia.

-Vereis,hace algún tiempo escuche que un hombre de ropas negras y enmascarado estaba viendo,casi vigilando una aldea cercana a nuestro pueblo,pensaba en un principio que no tendría alguna importancia,pero tras unos días pasaron cosas extrañas en ese pueblo,la gente no se ha podido despertar al dia siguiente, otra que algunos de los aldeanos se empezaron a matar sin razón alguna , otra fue que empezaron a tener una fiebre muy alta y no les bajaba,la otra,muy misteriosa,era que les cambiaba el sentido de la vista,lo que habia a la derecha estaba en realidad en la izquierda .Hace unos días mientras estuve de guardia vi que ese hombre estaba vigilando los alrededores del pueblo,raudo fui a contárselo a mi superior y lo de las historias que oí,pero me dijo"Un soldado no tendría que creerse rumores ajenos" Estoy preocupado por lo que pueda sucederle a la gente de aquí,me enfrentaría yo solo contra ese tipo pero si es un mago podría pasarme lo mismo o algo peor…Por eso le pedi a un mercader que paso por aquí que pegara la misión en un gremio-Conto el señor

-No se preocupe,nosotros nos encargaremos de el-Dijo Erza

-Me alegra oír eso,por lo que puedo ver de tu marca eres de Fairy tail-Dijo el señor fijándose en su brazo izquierdo

-Si,por eso le puedo asegurar que lo haremos-Dijo Erza

-Vuestros 2 compañeros también ¿Verdad?¿Donde tienen el símbolo?Me gustaría verselo-Pregunto el señor curioso,entonces Meredy y Jellal se pusieron tensos a su pregunta

-Vera señor…Nuestro símbolo lo tenemos en…-Dijo Jellal , no sabia que responder

-El lo tiene en el lateral de la cintura un poco mas abajo y ella por debajo del pecho-Dijo Erza

-En-entiendo respeto la intimidad de las personas,no hace falta que lo muestren-Dijo el señor con el rostro un poco rojo de la vergüenza,Jellal y Meredy se sintieron aliviados

-¿Os apetece dormir?Ese hombre aparece a la noche por los alrededores,seria buena idea que descansarais hasta la noche-Dijo el señor amablemente

-¿Podemos fiarnos de usted?-Pregunto Jellal seriamente

-¡Cla-claro que si!Nunca desnudaría a alguien que se hospeda en mi casa y acepta una misión tan peligrosa,por mucha curiosidad que tenga,tengo mi propio orgullo-Dijo el señor un poco avergonzado,Jellal iba a preguntar algo mas pero Erza le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-Dijo Erza

-Espero que durmáis bien,tengo que ir a vigilar,cuando venga os despertare-Dijo el señor y se fue

-Puedes estar tranquilo,ese hombre no parece que estuviera mintiendo-Aseguro Erza mientras Jellal se estaba tocando donde recibió el golpe

-Si…Pero debemos ser cautelosos,no podemos ponernos en peligro,nos vamos a ir te esperaremos en el bosque,vamos Meredy -Dijo Jellal pero vio que Meredy se habia tumbado y estaba ya durmiendo

-Parece que ya es demasiado tarde¿O prefieres despertarla?-Pregunto Erza

-No,esta bien me quedare-Dijo Jellal resignado a la vez que se tumbaba a su lado Erza se quito la armadura y se tumbo enfrente de el

-Iba mucho tiempo que no dormíamos juntos,la noche era el único momento de "paz"que podíamos tener-Dijo Erza con nostalgia

-Si…Lo recuerdo perfectamente-Dijo Jellal

-Tambien recuerdo que dormíamos abrazados en las noches frias…-Susurro Erza y se fue acercando lentamente a el,al ver sus intenciones enseguida dijo

-N…no…No te acerques mas-Dijo Jellal costosamente aunque en el fondo el también quería estar mas cerca de ella

-Por que,¿Por lo de tu "novia"?-Dejo salir Erza con frustración-Tengo que decir que era una mentira y desde luego una muy mala-Dijo Erza,Jellal noto como si se atragantara con su propia saliva, no podia creer que no se lo hubiera creido

-¿Tan malo soy mintiendo?-Pregunto Jellal

-Malisimo-Dijo Erza entre risas y rápidamente se acerco mas estando casi pegada a el

-Erza,no…-

-Solo…Solo por esta vez-Dijo Erza abrazandolo fuertemente haciendo desaparecer el espacio que habia entre los dos , escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y cerro los ojos

-Esta bien-Dijo Jellal viendo que no tenia mas opción ,el la abrazo y puso su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro,se durmieron y empezó a atardecer y luego a anochecer poco después de que se hizo completamente de noche Jellal se despertó primero,vio que Erza no se habia movido y seguía como estaba antes o eso pensó ver, noto que una de sus piernas estaba rodeando la cintura de Erza y una de las manos de Erza estaban detrás de su muslo.

-¡Que estoy haciendo!-Penso internamente Jellal sonrojándose,bajo su mano llegando a la mano de Erza e intento apartarla pero entonces Erza tiro mas fuerte aun dormida causando que rodaran,Jellal acabo encima de Erza quedando con la cabeza encima de su hombro,intento levantarse pero noto que Erza estaba abrazandole,Jellal ya estaba empezando a desmayarse por dentro,tenerla tan cerca y en esa postura…Casi no podia con su alma,mientras seguía pensando el alguna forma de poder librarse de su agarre,Erza empezó a mover su mano,bajando por su espalda lentamente,cuando Jellal empezó a darse cuenta noto que ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones moviéndola suavemente,Jellal se mordió fuertemente el labio intentando no gemir y dejar que sus instintos se apoderasen de el,empezó a dirigir su mano intentando sacar la de Erza sin que se diera cuenta pero noto que la estaba empezando a sacar,el respiro aliviado parando su mano,lo menos que quería hacer era despertarla ahora,pero una vez que la mano de Erza salió de sus pantalones rápidamente separo la goma de su ropa interior, Jellal casi grita de placer cuando su mano empezó a masajear su hombría, ahora estaba mas seguro que iba a perder el control total de su cuerpo,con la poca cordura que le quedaba metió la mano y agarro la de Erza,lentamete la saco y la puso en el suelo suavemente,aflojo el agarre de su cintura y pudo levantarse ,después se sento.

-Ah…no volveré a dormir con ella cerca…al menos no de cara a ella-Penso Jellal jadeando y mas rojo que un tomate,en ese instante Erza se despertó

-Mmm…¿Ya es de noche?-Dijo Erza sentándose y estirándose

-S…si,ya es de noche-Dijo Jellal que estaba de espaldas a ella

-¿Ya estabas despierto?-Pregunto Erza

-Si…me…me acabo de levantar-Dijo Jellal sin girarse,aun estaba intentando calmar su respiracion

-Jellal¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto Erza debido a su respiración agitada

-Es…Estoy bien…Erza,devo pedirte algo-Dijo Jellal girándose a ella con rostro serio-Hagamos esta misión tu y yo solos,será mejor que Meredy no participe en la lucha,si los rumores son ciertos no quiero que le paso algo grave-Dijo Jellal con seriedad en su voz

-Estoy de acuerdo,es muy peligroso,nos encargaremos rápidamente de el-Dijo Erza,en ese momento llego el señor

-Ah…Es agradable estar en casa¿Qué tal habeis dormido?-Dijo el señor,Erza se levanto y se Re-equipo la armadura

-Muy bien-Dijo Erza

-Si,si,de maravilla joder-Penso Jellal con cierta ironia,intentando no pensar en lo que sucedió y despertó a Meredy

-Venga arriba,tenemos que irnos-Dijo Jellal,Meredy se levanto y salieron de la casa,ya fuera del pueblo se acercaron a un bosque

-Meredy,tu te quedas aquí-Dijo Jellal seriamente

-Ni hablar,yo también quiero ir-Dijo Meredy

-¡No puedes!-Grito Jellal asustándola,luego añadió tranquilizándola-No quiero que te pase nada,ese tipo podría causarnos algún malestar,si eso ocurriera te confio que nos lleves a Fairy tail y Wendy nos cure-Dijo Jellal poniendo las manos sobres sus hombros

-Esta bien-Dijo Meredy sonriendo,luego Erza y Jellal se fueron y estubieron cerca del pueblo

-Te preocupas tanto por ella,eres tan amable-Dijo Erza con una sonrisa

-Bueno,aun es algo pequeña, es normal que me preocupe-Dijo Jellal sonrojandose

-Donde tienes los ojos Jellal,ya no es una niña,cuando la vi en la isla Tenro si que era pequeña,pero ahora ya no es una niña-Dijo Erza

-Es que desde que murió Ultear no puedo evitar preocuparme mas por ella,cuando recibimos su carta se puso muy triste…No quiero que le pase algo malo con esta misión-Dijo Jellal

-Jellal…-Dijo Erza de pronto escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Pregunto un hombre de ropas negras y enmascarado

-Somos los que te detendremos-Dijo Erza

-No me digas que la gente de este pueblucho de mierda se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones…No importa¡Os derrotare!-Grito el encapuchado dirigiéndose rápidamente a ellos velozmente,Erza enseguida hizo aparecer 2 espadas y le dio un corte en el costado y Jellal le lanzo un meteorito justo en la misma herida,el hombre herido quedo detrás de ellos

-Ah…Ah…-Jadeo el hombre ,junto sus manos mientras decía algunas palabras extrañas,empezó a salir un polvo rosa que los rodeo y enseguida desaparecio,cuando el polvo se desvaneció:

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Jellal a Erza

-Si,al final no ha pasado nada,o al menos eso espero…Ese polvo me da mala espina-Dijo Erza

-A mi también,pero no noto nada raro-Dijo Jellal

-Mejor volvamos-Dijo Erza,volvieron a donde Meredy y luego a donde el señor y le contaron lo que paso,sobre todo lo de ese polvo

-No os preocupéis por ese polvo,tendría que hacer efecto una vez que os envolvió en el,pero si estais normales significa que no os ha hecho nada -Dijo el señor

-No sabemos si a muerto o no,pero no volverá por aquí-Dijo Erza

-Gracias por todo,aquí tienen la recompensa-El hombre le dio a Erza los 120.000 Jewels y se fueron,una vez fuera del pueblo.

-Esperad,tomad 60.000 Jewels-Dijo Erza ofreciéndoselos

-No,no hace falta-Dijo Jellal

-Venga aceptemoslos-Dijo Meredy

-No,nosotros no somos del gremio y fue Erza quien…-Erza corto a Jellal poniéndole la mano en la boca

-Aquí teneis-Dijo Erza y se los dio a Meredy,Erza quito la mano de la boca de Jellal

-Gracias-Dijo Meredy,Jellal pensaba devolvérselos pero una severa mirada que recibió de Erza hizo que ni lo intentara,empezaron a andar y en cierto punto Erza dijo.

-Me temo que aquí nos separamos,la estación esta por allí-Dijo Erza señalando el pueblo en donde estaba la estación.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto-Dijo Meredy

-Yo también lo espero-Penso Erza,se despidió y tomaron distintos caminos,Erza llego a la estación y tomo el tren a Magnolia

-Hacia tiempo que no me encontraba con el,me alegra ver que todo le va bien-Penso Erza mientras estaba en el tren,apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y se quedo dormida,por la mañana el tren empezó a disminuir su velocidad lentamente cuando estaba llegando a una estacion,el chirrido estridente que los raíles hacían despertó a Erza de su sueño,vio que aun faltaba bastante para llegar a ese tiempo estubo pensando como les habria ido a Natsu y a los demás en la misión,si por algún casual hubiera habido tantos destrozos como era tan habitual en ellos castigaría severamente a Natsu y a Gray ya que le preocupaba el alquiler Lucy ,cuando era anochecer el tren llego a era tan tarde que lo único que le apetecia era ir a Fairy Hills y descansar del largo viaje,entonces fue andando hasta Fairy Hills,entro y vio que ya estaban las luces apagadas de las salas de estar y del recibidor,fue a su habitacion silenciosamente,al llegar hizo desaparecer su armadura,cogió una toalla y se dirigió al baño,abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera y puso un el agua llego casi hasta salirse de la bañera cerro el grifo e hizo desaparecer su ropa,entro en la bañera y se tumbo con la espalda apoyada en un lateral y se estiro, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al notar el agua caliente rodearle todo el cuerpo,cerro lentamente los ojos notando como el agua la reconfortaba,un par de minutos después los abrió al notar una ráfaga suave de viento en su pecho,pensó que habia cerrado la puerta del baño,pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que enfrente de ella habia una enorme extensión de agua limitada por rocas como si estuviera en unas termas,veía al frente de ella un paisaje de un bosque con el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua,el agua era algo mas caliente que cuando estaba en su bañera,mayor fue su sorpresa cuando noto que su pecho no era tan grande y notaba algo realmente extraño entre sus piernas,algo que nunca habia notado,pensó que el viaje y la misión la habían agotado,que estaba empezando a sentir cosas extrañas y era una jugarreta de su mente,pero cuando vio su rostro sobre la superficie del agua casi no se creyó lo que veian sus ojos

**Bueno,creo que ya sabréis de que ira el próximo capitulo jejejeje….Espero que este fic os guste tanto o mas como el otro,no se cuando tendre el próximo capitulo ya que como dije quizás sea algo o bastante irregular actualizando**


	2. Empiezan los problemas

Antes que nada,quiero agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado reviews y leído el primer capitulo¡Gracias por todo!Tener 4 reviews,como si fuera uno cada dia me ha llenado de felicidad al ver que hay gente que le gustael fic,me motiva para poder hacer el capitulo pronto(Pero como puse abajo,no se cuando podre hacerlos ya que tengo que ir al instituto y como todos , Odio el instituto pero es necesario ir…Lo bueno es que en 4 semanas o asi ya serán las vacaciones de verano)Perdonar los errores de ortografía que pueda tener,y sin mas ¡Os dejo con el capitulo , que lo disfrutéis!

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

**¿¡Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual que el mio!?**

**Capitulo 2 Empiezan los problemas**

Al mover su cabeza al agua ,mirándose en ella,su reflejo era el de un hombre de cabello azul y tatuaje rojo en el ojo en el lado derecho de la cara

-No,esto no puede ser,de ninguna manera,no es posible que…-Pensaba Erza viendo su reflejo,se toco la cara con ambas manos dirigiéndolas hacia la cabeza,notando como su largo pelo escarlata ahora era corto y de color azul,luego las volvió a poner delante de ella y empezó a bajarlas por los pectorales lentamente a la vez que se iba levantando de la roca que estaba sentada lentamente, bajaba las manos por el torso notando y viendo lo bien definido que estaba,al llegar a la cintura se paro por un momento,mentalizándose para lo que veria,dejo una de sus manos libres mientras la otra seguía sobre su piel,fue subiendo su cuerpo lentamente viendo dos lados de vello azul y otro central solo de piel,siguió subiendo lentamente a la vez que su mano bajaba por esa zona hasta que finalmente ya estaba fuera,paso la mano por la longitud hacia abajo y luego por la otra de atrás,tocando y viendo en su plenitud el miembro de Jellal,luego retiro su mano

-Es…Es grande…-Penso Erza sumergiéndose lentamente-¡No!¡No tengo tiempo para pensar en estas cosas!¡Si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Jellal eso significa que el esta…-Penso Erza alterada,mientras tanto en Fairy Hills…Jellal abrió los ojos

-¿Por qué estoy en una bañera?¿No estaba en esas termas?-Penso Jellal,de repente noto su pecho que era mucho mas pesado,y que le faltaba "Algo"los volvió a cerrar fuertemente y empezó a mover las piernas cuidadosamente notando que no tenia nada en medio

-Esto es demasiado raro-Volvio a pensar Jellal,movio las manos de los laterales hacia las piernas dirigiendose al centro,las separo un poco para hacer avanzar su mano ,al llegar al final cerca de la cintura notaba que su mano rozaba con algo de pelo,siguió subiéndola y noto que no tenia ninguno y podia tocar un musculo pequeñisimo y sensible a la vez,alejo rápidamente la mano de esa zona,esta vez abriendo los ojos suavemente, con algo de temor dirigió su mirada hacia abajo viendo que en vez de ver los pectorales que tenia tenia dos pechos formándose un valle en ellos,se puso algo rojo de vergüenza

-No…No puede ser…¿Cómo es que estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer?-Penso Jellal inclinando algo mas la cabeza y llevando las manos hacia los pechos comprobando que no eran alucinaciones,pero cuando vio uno de sus largos mechones deslizarse por su hombro alejo las manos rápidamente,llevando una para coger el cabello y acercándoselo a la cara,le empezó a temblar la mano

-Es…es…es…escarlata….-Dijo Jellal en voz baja mientras dejaba deslizar el pelo por su mano,escuchando que tenia la voz de Erza-¿Por qué estoy en su cuerpo?No es posible,¿¡Y si hubiera tenido algo que ver ese polvo!?Pero el tipo de la misión dijo que tendría que haber echo efecto enseguida¿Seria mentira?-Penso Jellal,un pensamiento cruzo su mente

-Si yo estoy en el suyo,ella estará…¿¡En el mio!?¡No…!¡Yo también… me estaba bañando!-Penso Jellal horrorizado,miro fuera de la bañera viendo que habia una toalla y un pequeño espejo en la pared

-De momento será mejor que salga-Penso Jellal

Mientras en las termas,Erza pensaba que era lo que los podría haber echo cambiar de cuerpos hasta que pensó en ese polvo y en las palabras del tipo de la misión,de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Jellal!¿Has acabado?¡Llevas mucho rato ahí,decias que estabas cansado y que te querías bañar primero asi que te deje mientras recogía la cena!-Erza oia a lo lejos la voz de Meredy,tubo que morderse los labios ya que casi le dice"Ven,podemos bañarnos juntas"Movio su cabeza a ambos lados

-¡Concentrate estas en el cuerpo de Jellal,no puedes decirle algo asi a un hombre,digo…!¡A una mujer!-Penso Erza-¡Si,ya salgo,un momento!-Grito Erza,se levanto y vio las prendas de el a la izquierda sobre una roca,fue hacia allí y salió del agua,trato de no verle la entrepierna aunque cuando se agacho para coger los bóxers y ponérselos irremediablemente tubo que vez que se vistió oliendo algo de humo fue a donde el y vio a Meredy sentada al lado de la hoguera,Meredy al ver que ya habia llegado la recibió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal el baño Jellal?Se dice que estas termas quitan el cansancio acumulado,pero al estar bastante lejos de las ciudades la gente no viene por aquí ya que no sabe de su existencia según me dijiste-Dijo Meredy

-S…si-Dijo Erza sentándose intentando de no sonreir,sabia que estaban cerca de Margnolia,solo se tardaba un dia en llegar

-Bueno,voy a darme un baño,voy a tomarme mi tiempo va tiempo que no nos relajamos-Dijo Meredy levantándose y estirándose-Cuando vuelva cenamos¿Vale?-Dijo Meredy

-Vale-Dijo Erza viendo como se iba,cuando oyo el ruido del agua moverse dio un largo suspiro

-Creo que será mejor que Meredy no sepa de esto,tengo que encontrar la forma de encontrarme con Jellal,digo conmigo quiero decir…¡Arh…Con el!-Penso Erza,mientras en Fairy hills…

Jellal cerro los ojos conteniéndose de abrirlos,se levanto y cogió la toalla cubriendose rapidamente con ella, abrio los ojos y salió de la bañera,pensó que la parte mas difícil habia pensado pero cuando llego a la habitacion comprendió que se equivoco,tendría que buscar la ropa (O mas bien suplicando internamente de que hubiera)Tenia entendido que ella se Re-Equipaba la ropa siempre,no solo las armaduras,también la ropa,por suerte al abrir el armario encontró algo de ropa,encontró algo que era un pijama,lo cogió y lo puso en la cama,luego busco en la comoda encontrando algo de ropa interior,la cogió y la puso en la de coger ninguna prenda probo a Re-equiparse algo,pero no lo consiguió,no era capaz de usar resignado cogiendo el sujetador,se quito la toalla y cerro los ojos,como no era capaz de ponérselo tubo que abrirlos viendo los pechos completamente

-¡Calmate,será mucho peor si no llevo ropa interior,si nos encontramos me mataria!-Penso Jellal con el rostro rojo,paso las manos por el y luego lo abrocho,cogió la otra prenda intima y se la puso,luego el pijama de pantalon y camisa

-Y pensar que tengo que hacer esto a diario…-Penso Jellal sentándose en la cama , apago las luces y se echo,intento dormir pero no era capaz,estaba demasiado nervioso por toda esta situación,encendio la luz y se levanto

-Leere un libro a ver si asi me distraigo-Penso Jellal pasándose una mano por el pelo,fue a una de las estanterías de Erza y leyó varios títulos de libros.

"Armadura deslumbrante"

"Espada flamígera"

"Espada metaliquida"

"Arco de Odin"

"Armadura de rey de metal"

"Escudo de rey de metal"

"Yelmo de mitrilo"

Estos eran algunos de los libros,por lo que ponían en las descripciones eran para poder fabricarlos.

-Siempre se preocupa por su equipo y de hacerse mas era de esperarse de ella-Penso Jellal alegremente,luego paso la vista a otros libros

"Lo mejor para domar"

"Lenta y rápida danza"

"Moverse rápidamente"

"Lento,suave y rítmico"

-¿Qué clase de títulos son estos?-Penso Jellal viendo el resto de los títulos-Cogere uno, a ver si puedo dormir tranquilo por la noche-Penso Jellal cogiendo el libro de"Lento,suave y rítmico"Se tumbo en la cama acomodándose,abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo,cuando leyó las 5 primeras paginas puso cara de horrorizado,sonrojado y resbalándosele el libro entre sus manos

-¿Es…es…es…esto es lo que lee y ve Erza en su tiempo libre…..?-Dijo Jellal en un susurro al ver las imágenes y leer las paginas que vio,que estaban llenas de cosas "Picantes"

Mientras en el bosque Meredy ya habia llegado y empezaron a cenar,era carne de un corzo por las largas patas que estaban asadas

-Meredy,mañana por la mañana iremos al norte-Dijo Erza

-¿Ehh?Que raro,dijiste que iríamos al este después de bañarnos en las termas-Dijo Meredy sorprendida de que cambiara

-Cambio de planes,tenemos que ir al sur,hay algo que quiero ver-Dijo Erza tratando de sonar seria,de repente Meredy cambio su cara de sorprendida a una de curiosidad y picardia

-¿No será que quieres ver a "Alguien"en vez de algo?-Pregunto Meredy con una sonrisa picara

-¿Co…Como que a "Alguien"?-Pregunto Erza,temiendo que se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo raro

-No te hagas el tonto Jellal…¡Estoy segura de que quieres ver a Erza!¿Le vas a decir al fin que no tienes novia y que la única que ha existido siempre es ella?-Pregunto Meredy alegremente con el temor de recibir una buena bronca por su comentario,en vez de ello Erza quedo muda ante sus palabras

-¡Lo sabia,me estaba mintiendo!¿Sera que aun piensa que no le he perdonado?-Penso Erza tratando de no gritarlo,trato de hacer una buena imitación de el

-No,solo es que tenemos que ir a Magnolia a buscar alguna que otra pista,ademas…¿Quieres visitar a Juvia?Creo que podemos ir a Fairy Tail tranquilamente,no me gustaría molestar al maestro,pero tengo cosas importantes que decirle,asi podras pasar el rato con ella-Dijo Erza tratando de sonar como Jellal

-¡Si,me encanta la idea,muchísimas gracias Jellal!-Dijo Meredy emocionada,estaba que saltaba de la alegria,pero de pronto puso cara seria-¿Pero no dijiste que iríamos a derrotar a gremios oscuros?-Pregunto Meredy extrañada por el cambio repentino de Jellal

-Ve…veras…Es que tengo que contarle al maestro cosas que no me dieron tiempo a contar cuando fui y me permitieron luchar en nombre de Fairy tail,por…por eso necesito que vallamos-Dijo Erza apresuradamente,lo primero que le dio tiempo a pensar que seria correcto decir

-Entiendo,perdón por lo que hicimos en el torneo,se que hubieras ganado fácilmente pero si hubieras lanzado el Se-Ma te hubieran descubierto,ademas que hubieras destrozado el estadio completamente reduciéndolo a simples cenizas ,debes aprender a controlarte Jellal,Ultear grito alterada "¡Los hombres siempre os chuleais delante de vuestra chica!"por eso le pregunte"¿¡Que vamos a hacer,Ul!?"y ella al mirarme me obligo a lanzar la magia sensorial y entonces….-Dijo Meredy,recordando lo que sufrieron ambos,comer pimientos picantes y las cosquillas…

-¿Asi que Jellal hubiera vencido a Jura tan fácilmente?Espera…¿¡No le hubiera importado descubrirse a si mismo con tal de demostrar lo fuerte que es!?Pero,hacer tal cosa por Fairy tail es… -Penso Erza

-Perdon por aquello,pero no tuvimos elección-Seguia disculpándose Meredy

-No hace falta que sigas-Dijo Erza-Bueno,eso tendria que preguntárselo a Jellal,no tengo ni idea de cómo lo paso el…-Penso-Mejor durmamos-Dijo Erza,se echaron junto a la hoguera y empezaron a ,en Fairy Hills, Jellal habia visto y leído algunos de los libros de nombres "Estraños"tenia la cara teñida de rojo,dejo el ultimo en la estantería y se tumbo en la cama tratando de dormir.

-No pensé que Erza tuviera este vicio de leer tales cosas…-Penso Jellal mas rojo que un tomate tapándose y apagando la luz

**Jejejeje bueno…este capitulo tenia que ser,si o si explicito(Mas bien quería hacerlo explicito)dije que no iba a ser regular subiéndolo,pude hacer este al tener algo de tiempo por la tarde,como siempre dire que no sabre cuando tendre el próximo capitulo,no se si sera mas tarde que este o pronto,no lo se¡Cuidaos mucho!**

**Nota:Los títulos de los libros de armas pues algunas de las armas que se pueden conseguir con la alquimia en Dragon Quest VIII el periplo del rey maldito**


	3. Intentando actuar con normalidad…¿¡Como

Pido muchisimas disculpas por haber estado casi un mes sin actualizar pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba ademas que he estado algo agobiada por el instituto pero al menos solo me queda ir a por las notas y fin,asi que tal vez con un poco de suerte ya no me demore tanto,va a haber un poco de contenido explicito(No lemon)

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

**¿¡Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual que el mio!?**

**Capitulo 3 Intentando actuar con normalidad…¿¡Como lo hacemos!?**

La noche seguía su curso,ambas personas dormían al lado de una hoguera como protección por cuando baja la temperatura corporal mientras se duerme,lentamente Erza abrió los ojos tumbada sobre el terreno,ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo el fuego de la fogata que seguía irradiando el mismo calor que siempre y a Meredy en el otro lado,echada de lado,Erza suspiro.

-Tengo que pensar en una forma de que podamos volver cuanto antes a nuestros cuerpos,no se cuanto tiempo mas podre imitar a Jellal,a pesar de que le conozco no se si podre seguir con este teatro con Meredy,por que a este pa…-Erza se detuvo al sentir que algo se le revolvía en el estomago,se sento rápidamente poniendo una mano en la boca

-Ugr…que es …esto,me…encuentro fatal…-Penso Erza,sentía unas nauseas terribles en el estomago,se levanto y se andentro un poco en el bosque se alejo lo suficiente del campamento y se apoyo contra un árbol y empezó a echar lo que tenia en el estomago, al terminar empezó a encontrarse mejor

-¿Qué podría ser?No he comido nada raro que yo sepa,tampoco parecían nauseas de alcohol…Tal vez seria algo de esta magia tan misteriosa-Dijo Erza algo recuperada,empezó a encaminar sus pasos hacia el campamento,en unos momentos se paro al sentir unas fuertes punzadas en su parte baja,agarro la corteza del árbol que estaba cerca cerrando fuertemente los ojos y la otra en las punzadas.

-Uagh…esto no…esto si que no lo voy a hacer…de ninguna manera en el cuerpo de un hombre,me moriré de vergüenza si hago algo asi-Penso Erza intentando aguantar pero las punzadas se volvieron mas y mas fuertes,notaba que ya no podia aguantar mas,miro el árbol que estaba agarrando.

-Ve…agr…no tengo opción-Penso,se giro a el y dirigio las manos hacia la cintura del pantalón cogio del pantalon y de la ropa interior bajándola un poco,digirió las manos al miembro cogiéndolo y sacándolo,estaba que se moria de vergüenza por lo que iba a hacer,pero al notar el fuerte torrente que salio de ella la hizo escapar un leve suspiro

-Aahh…No me lo puedo creer,tener que hacer esto…es vergonzoso pero no tengo alternativa…-Dijo Erza suspirando mientras veía la neblina blanca que se iba formando mientras otros pensamientos pasaban por su mente-Tengo que encontrarme con Jellal a solas antes que junto a Meredy,mejor será a la noche,nos alojaremos en una posada cerca de Magnolia e ire por la noche a mi cuarto en Fairy hills-Penso pero se estremecio al percatarse del pequeño problema que ahora supondría, algo tan simple que podría causarle serios problemas-Fairy Hills…El dormitorio para chicas…¿¡Como se supone que voy a entrar ahora con estas pintas!?-Gimio internamente al notar una ráfaga de aire frio en su espalda pero despejando algo su cabeza-Ahora que lo pienso hay una especie de enredadera desde el suelo hacia mi habitacion,podría escalar por ahí pero antes intentare usar la magia de Jellal,usando Meteoro no será nada complicado -Dijo Erza,cuando termino se subio las prendas y volvió al campamento,vio a Meredy igual que antes,durmiendo plácidamente al lado de la hoguera y se volvió a tumbar al lado.

Mientras en Fairy Hills Jellal se despertó al notar los mismos síntomas que tubo Erza,sentía el estomago revuelto,por lo que rápidamente se levanto y se dirigio al baño.

-¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?-Dijo Jellal poniéndose una mano en la frente-Me sentía mareado,no…no será…estos síntomas suelen ser-Se estremecio al pensarlo-¿¡Esta embarazada!?-Dijo casi gritándolo pero pudo poner la mano en la boca a tiempo-Quien ha sido…¿¡Quien ha sido el cabron que le ha hecho esto!?¡Cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar una soberana paliza!-Penso Jellal con un puño fuertemente cerrado,se sentía extrañamente mal,ya no era por el mareo,tal vez…¿Celos?Solo sentía su cuerpo hervir por todas sus extremidades de su ser(O mas bien el de Erza).Pero reflexiono por un momento,no tenia derecho al estar enfadado ,el mismo la habia rechazado el día en que se reencontraron,se prometio a si mismo que no podia estar con alguien que camina la senda de la luz aunque fuera la mujer de la que se fue enamorando desde pequeño,conociendo los sentimientos mas profundos en esa celda,pero era por que ella se merecia a alguien mejor,no alguien como el que le habia echo derramar tantas lagrimas en el pasado,pensar en ello le hacia deprimirse,pero su decisión era fija,intentando sacar los pensamientos dolorosos de su cabeza que le empezaban a carcomer por dentro bajo abajo y fue a la cocina que le costo algo encontrar,no quería encender la luz por si alguien le veía,no se sentía en condiciones de responder a nadie,fue al frigo y al abrirlo vio que no habia nada de alcohol

-¿Como es que no hay?Oh…Ahora me acuerdo,Kana suele beber grandes cantidades,no seria de extrañar que el alcohol que hubiera haya ido a parar a su estomago-Dijo Jellal decepcionado volviendo a su habitacion sigilosamente

-Creo que ire a un bar que este cerca-Dijo Jellal pero al ver que estaba en pijama comprendia que no podia salir asi a la calle de noche,solo de pensar que tendría que cambiarse y ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Erza casi desnuda el color subio a sus mejillas

-Me…Mejor me voy a dormir-Penso Jellal y se echo en la cama intentando dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Jellal se despertó,abrió los ojos y vio que aun seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de Erza

-Si tan solo hubiéramos vuelto a la normalidad al despertar…-Penso Jellal frustrado,se levanto y busco algunas prendas que le pudieran servir ya que la ropa que solia usar Erza tendria que Re-equiparsela y no tenia ni idea se usar su magia,probo otra vez pero nada,no era capaz

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir al gremio asi?-Se paro un momento en sus palabras,"Gremio"tampoco sabia como solia ser Erza en el,si siempre cogia misiones,la forma en que actuaba ya que sabia que con el lo trataba de otra forma, la habia podido observar durante los juegos pero era mas difícil intentar actuar como ella ya que el solamente solia hablar con Meredy y Ultear,suspiro-Ya vere que hago respecto a eso-Penso Jellal y busco algo de ropa,por suerte encontró en el armario una blusa blanca y una falda azul verdoso,cogio las prendas y las puso en la cama,cerro los ojos y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama,la dejo a un lado de la cama y cogio la blusa,se la puso y luego se la abrocho,se quito los pantalones y al intentar ponerse la falda su pie se resbalo y cayo hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo,abrió los ojos del golpe se sento y se puso una mano en la cabeza

-Au,devo de intentar aprender a vestirme con los ojos cerrados-Dijo Jellal levantandose,termino de vestirse y busco la armadura que solia usar pero no la encontró,cansado de buscar abrió una puerta y tras ella vio bastantes armaduras a los lados de cada habitacion 4 habitaciones en total habia como una sola,cerro la puerta tras de si y empezó a pasear por el pasillo viendo a los lados cual ponerse y encontró una bastante parecida a la que llevaba,se la puso y camino hasta el final de esas salas,al llegar a la ultima vio que al lado de la puerta habia un vestido del que salía un pato por debajo del el

-¿En…En serio se ponen esto?-Se pregunto Jellal,abrió la puerta y salio de Fairy hills en dirección al gremio

Mientras, en otra parte Erza se habia despertado,apago la fogata y despertó a Meredy que aun seguía durmiendo

-Venga,tenemos que irnos-Dijo Erza

-¿Tan pronto?-Pregunto Meredy frotándose un ojo

-Si,cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha antes llegaremos-Dijo Erza y se puso a caminar

-¡Hey,espera un momento!-Dijo Meredy mientras se levantaba e intentaba seguir su paso

-¿Qué debo decir?¿Que debo hacer?¿¡Como debo actuar!?Arg,joder no tengo ni idea-Pensaba Jellal mientras caminaba y llego a la puerta del gremio,entro y se sento en uno de los taburetes donde la barra ya que no habia nadie detrás de la barra,empezó a pensar pero una voz casi le hace sobresaltarse

-Hola Erza¿Qué tal te fue en la misión?-Pregunto Mirajane que habia entrado detrás de la barra sin que Jellal se diera cuenta

-Bi…bien-Respondio simplemente Jellal con ligero tembleque en la voz-¿Sabes cuando vendrá el maestro?-Pregunto Jellal,de repente Mirajane se sorprendio

-¿Se te ha olvidado?Dijo que iba a ir a la reunión de maestros de gremio y vendría mañana o pasado,te lo dijo cuando se fue que fue hace 4 dias-Dijo Mirajane

-Ah,si,si,lo recuerdo-Se apresuro a decir Jellal agitando la cabeza

-Estas un poco rara desde que volviste-Dijo Mirajane,Jellal iba a preguntar pero de repente algo lo empujo hacia delante destrullendo la barra y quedando en el suelo debajo de lo que lo empujo

-¡Seras cabron Gray!-Grito Natsu que era quien quedo encima de Jellal,pero tanto Gray y todo el gremio se quedaron helados,por lo que Natsu pregunto

-¿Qué os pasa?-

-Na...Natsu….Mira debajo de ti…-Dijo Lucy señalando,Natsu miro y se levanto rápidamente con miedo

-¡¿Erza estaba aquí!?-Grito Natsu,Jellal se levanto lentamente y Gray ya estaba temblando,Jellal miro a Natsu

-¡A ver si teneis algo mas de cuidado!-Grito Jellal dándole un golpe en el estomago a Natsu que fue tan fuerte que salio volando hacia la salída del gremio llevándose a Gray también rompiendo la puerta y estrellándose contra el suelo de la calle

-Pero si solo quería darle un toquecito de nada¿Sera que no controlo su fuerza?-Penso Jellal mirándose la mano

-¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca del gremio?-Pregunto Jellal a Mirajane

-Claro,no hace falta que lo preguntes-Contesto Mirajane cada vez mas extrañada

-¡No!¡He dicho algo que no tengo que decir!-Penso Jellal

-Bien,entonces…-Dijo Jellal caminando hacia la derecha

-Erza ,la biblioteca esta del otro lado-Dijo Mirajane señalando una puerta a la izquierda con mas confusión,los del gremio también estaban extrañados,no era normal en ella.

-¡Mierda , otra vez no!-Grito Jellal dentro de su mente

-Si,ahora iba hacia allí-Dijo Jellal como si no hubiera pasado nada dirigiéndose a la otra puerta del otro lado,la cerro y se apoyo en ella

-Erza me va a matar cuando se entere-Dijo Jellal en un susurro y se puso a buscar algún libro que pusiera alguna forma de devolverles a la normalidad,mientras Natsu y Gray recuperaron el conocimiento y se sentaron en unos bancos

-Joder esta vez si que la hemos cabreado ¡Es por tu culpa Gray!-Dijo Natsu

-¡Sera tuya por no saber controlarte!-Grito Gray

-Esperar,me parece que Erza esta algo rara,se fue a la biblioteca e iba en la dirección contraria hasta que Mira se lo dijo,parece despistada-Dijo Lucy

-Que cojones le habrá pasado en esa misión-Dijo Natsu

El día siguió su curso y llego el atardecer casi anocheciendo,Jellal solo habia podido leer unos 5 libros y no encontro nada,suspiro y vio que el día se dirigía a su final

-Ya seguire buscando mañana-Dijo Jellal,se fue del gremio y volvió a Fairy Hills,estaba tan cansado que cuando entro a la habitacion se quito las botas,la armadura y se echo en la cama.

Casi de noche Erza y Meredy tras andar bastante llegaron a una posada

-¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?Pero si estamos cerca de Magnolia-Pregunto Meredy

-Mañana ya llegaremos,de momento hoy estaremos aquí-Dijo Erza,entraron y pagaron 1000 Jewels por 2 habitaciones,el posadero les dio las llaves y se dirigieron a ellas,antes de entrar Meredy dijo

-Descansa Jellal-Dijo Meredy sonriente

-Tu también,Meredy-Dijo Erza también con una sonrisa,entraron en las habitaciones y Meredy se echo en la cama,mientras Erza salio por la ventana y se dirigio corriendo a Magnolia que estaba a 30 minutos desde donde estaba


	4. Reencuentro

Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez,disfrutad del capitulo

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

**¿¡Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual que el mio!?**

**Capitulo 4 Reencuentro**

Ya de noche,Erza se dirigía hacia Fairy hills,rodeo todo lo que pudo la ciudad,mientras corria paso por delante de la entrada del gremio y se paro al ver la puerta rota

-¿Quién habra roto la puerta?Como hayan sido Natsu y Gray ya se pueden ir preparando…-Penso Erza al ver la puerta con un gran agujero por el que se podia ver hasta la barra y los estantes con vasos

Siguio su camino hasta Fairy Hills hasta rodear el edificio en un lateral por el que habia un gran árbol cerca y no exactamente una enredadera como pensó Erza que habia,si no unas zarzas negras y unos pinchos que a simple vista se veian lo afilados y peligrosos que eran y que trepaban hacia arriba,la ventana de su habitacion estaba cerrada.

-No tengo armadura…Me clavaria o me cortaría con esas espinas,espero que pueda...-Penso Erza al ver las zarzas

-¡Meteoro!-

Pero no lo consiguió,ni siguiera salio el característico color amarillo dorado del cuerpo de Jellal

-No puede ser…-Dijo Erza cabizbaja,pensó en entrar por la puerta pero seria muy arriesgado,miro las zarzas de nuevo

-Parece que no hay otro camino-Dijo Erza y decidida agarro las zarzas para ir subiendo,a medida que subia se le empezaban a cortar la piel de las manos y de la cara

-¡Levyyyy!-

De repente Erza oyo la voy de Lucy a lo lejos que se iba acercando a Levy que estaba cerca del apartamento casi para entrar en el y a la izquierda de ella el arbol,Lucy estaba tan cerca que no le daría tiempo a llegar hasta arriba,por lo que decidio rápidamente moverse y ponerse entre las zarzas y la pared y fue subiendo,si llegaba un poco mas arriba la copa del árbol y las zarzas negras podría taparla siguió subiendo no sin notar como al no tener cuidado y subir casi sin fijarse las zarzas se le metieron dentro de la ropa,finalmente vio como Lucy y Levy ya estaban hablando entre ellas,siguió subiendo un poco hasta quedar justo donde la copa del árbol cuando estaba completamente tapado por el, noto algo molesto y puntiagudo dentro de la ropa interior,se mordio el labio inferior tratando de no gritar

-¿Se…se me tenia que meter dos zarzas justamente …a..hi?-Penso Erza notando como esas dos zarzas se le habían quedado enroscadas alrededor del miembro,iba a intentar sacarlas pero vio que si hacia algún movimiento brusco tanto Levy y Lucy se darían cuenta de que habia alguien ahí ya que los pies no estaban cubiertos por el árbol,trato de aguantar el dolor y miro donde ellas estaban,se habían puesto a hablar tranquilamente

-¡Joder!¡¿Cuando piensan irse?!-Penso Erza que notaba cada vez mas el dolor en todo su cuerpo,tras unos largos 5 minutos Lucy y Levy se despidieron,Levy entro en Fairy Hills y Lucy se fue a su apartamento,espero unos momentos y se movio hacia la derecha para salir de las zarzas y sintió una feroz cullillada en todas las partes de su cuerpo

-Ah..ah…primero tengo que intentar soltarme-Penso Erza,primero se fue soltando las zarzas de sus manos y brazos, luego cuidadosamente se agarro con una mano a las zarzas mientras que una la bajo metiéndola dentro de la ropa interior desenredando las 2 zarzas y sacandolas,luego se quito las del torso, las de la espalda como pudo y luego las de las piernas, al fin se dio la vuelta y siguio a la repisa de la ventana,se subio y con solo tocar la ventana se abrió,entro y la cerro tras de si,vio a Jellal durmiendo en su cama plácidamente y con tal cara de tranquilidad que la hizo enfadar,fue caminando hacia la cama y una vez en el lateral enfrente de ella le empezó a llamar

-Jellal…-Le llamaba en un tono bajo,lento y tétrico

Jellal estaba profundamente dormido,pero empezó a despertarse cuando de repente escuchaba su autentico nombre y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos,cuando los abrió se encontró con un hombre peliazul iluminado detrás de el por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventada ,con un tatuaje rojizo pero desde debajo de los ojos hasta lo que pudo ver de su piel estaba ligeramente con cortes,sangre que caia por su piel y algunos pinchos y una mirada tan penetrante,llena de lo que parecia odio y enfado que lo asusto,se echo para atras,abrió la boca pero no salio ningún sonido de ella,ya que Erza se la tapo a tiempo

-Ni se te ocurra gritar….Si lo haces…te aseguro que te atormentare cuando volvamos a estar en nuestros cuerpos-Dijo Erza con el rostro ensombrecido con un tono frio y el mas tétrico que Jellal pudo haber escuchado de su propia voz,le agarro la mano y vio que la tenia con algunos cortes,se la separo y dijo

-Erza,menos mal…pense que nunca volveria a verte-Dijo alegremente,pero prosiguió con tono serio-¿Pero…que te ha pasado?Como es que están tan llenas de cortes en la cara,y en las manos y…¡ay!-se habia clavado un pincho de su mano.

-Je…llal…por favor….dejemos las preguntas para después…estoy…-Dijo Erza apoyandose en la cama con una rodilla y sudando,Jellal vio que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para mantener los ojos abiertos

-No,antes de nada,tengo que preguntarte algo importante,y…bueno,eh…-Decia Jellal pero Erza le corto dándole una bofetada

-¡Te he dicho que dejes las jodidas preguntas para después!-Dijo Erza cada vez mas irritada levantándose de la cama y Jellal hizo lo mismo,rodearon la cama y quedaron uno enfrente del otro,Jellal la miro con rostro serio

-Dime,que te ha pasado y donde esta Meredy-Pregunto seriamente

-Ve..veras…Meredy y yo nos hemos alojado en una posada cerca de aquí,como quería verte a solas antes que con ella he venido hasta aquí corriendo después de entrar a mi habitacion,la razón por la que estoy asi es por que he tenido que escalar hasta aquí arriba mediante esas zarzas que están pegadas a la pared-Contesto Erza

-Esto...¿Te duelen mucho?-Pregunto Jellal

-Tu…-Dijo Erza a la vez que le salía un aura oscura-Durmiendo aquí tan pacíficamente y yo muriéndome de dolor mientras se me iban clavando tan lentamente en la piel que pensé que tal vez me iba a morir…-Ahora lo decia en un tono muy sombrio-especialmente…cuando se me enroscaron 2 entre las piernas…y tu tan feliz durmiendo-Concluyo Erza acercandose a Jellal con cara de muy pocos amigos,Jellal entendio el por que estaba tan enfadada y retrocedio al instante por miedo

-¡De-de-de-detente!¡Es entendible la razon por la cual están tan cabreada,pero por favor,no lo pagues conmigo!-Dijo Jellal poniendo sus manos delante de ella y ella se detuvo

-Esta bien….Pero…¿Cómo voy a soportar este dolor?Casi no puedo ni mantenerme en pie-Dijo Erza,Jellal cogio una silla y puso el respaldo de esta pegado contra la pared

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Erza

-Acercate,tengo que quitarte las espinas que tienes clavadas y tengo que verte esas heridas-Dijo Jellal Erza se iba a sentar pero Jellal la detuvo

-Antes…Desnudate-Dijo Jellal con nerviosismo

-¿Q…que?-Pregunto Erza

-¿Cómo voy a ver las heridas si tienes ropa?Venga desnúdate-Dijo Jellal

-¿Tam…Tambien tengo que quitarme los boxers?-Pregunto Erza sonrojada

-Bu…bueno,es evidente que si,a..demas-El también estaba sonrojado-Cre…creo que ya habras tenido… que verla cuando saliste de las termas en las que estaba-Dijo con cierta vergüenza

-S…si-Contesto ella también roja,se desvistió y se sento en la silla,Jellal toco su cara cuidadosamente sin tocar donde tenia las heridas hasta que se pincho en una zona donde tenia piel-Pero si aquí no tiene herida,oh,ya veo,se acabo el efecto,tendre que decírselo mas tarde,ahora no es el momento-Penso Jellal empezó a quitarle los pinchos de la cara y siguió bajando las manos a la vez que quitaba los pinchos,mientras Erza sentía el calor picotear su piel cuando Jellal la tocaba,cuando trazo sus dedos por los abdominales mientras comprobaba la gravedad de las heridas Erza sintió un profundo calor en su cabeza,de repente la voz de Jellal hizo que se le despejara,miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba mirando su entrepierna

-Erza,perdóname un momento,pero tengo que revisar esta parte también-Dijo Jellal con seriedad,sin darle tiempo a poder contestar Jellal dirigio las manos cuidadosamente al miembro provocando que Erza cerrara fuertemente los ojos e intentara controlarse,Jellal separo algo el vello del lado derecho y quito las espinas que veía a la vez que suspiraba en la punta de frustración sin darse cuenta de las oleadas de placer que recorrían el cuerpo de Erza,ella agarro la silla por debajo fuertemente con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha se tapo la boca y echo la cabeza hacia atrás,Jellal cuando termino del lado derecho movio la longitud hacia ese lado para seguir por el izquierdo mientras la seguía sosteniendo y seguía quitando las espinas con la otra,Erza empezó a notar como algo le empezaba a endurecerse ,Jellal cuando lo noto empezó a darse mas prisa intentando acabar cuanto antes en esa zona,cuando quito el ultimo pincho Erza dejo caer sus dos manos a los lados de la silla escapándole un gemido y Jellal alejo rápidamente las manos y se fijo en el rostro de Erza,que estaba sudando,las pupilas dilatadas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca algo entreabierta jadeando,abrió los ojos mirando a Jellal,Jellal inmediatamente se echo hacia atrás al ver sus ojos tenidos de lujuria intentando ser enmascarada,pero Erza fue mas rápida y le puso las manos en los hombros abalanzándose hacia el quedando ella encima de el

-¿Te gusta…Tentarme hasta…mi limite…eh?o mejor dicho…hasta el tuyo….-Dijo Erza jadeando cerca de su rostro mientras gotas de sangre y sudor caian sobre la cara de Jellal

-Er…Erza…-Gimio al sentir su aliento en su cuello-Por favor…vuelve a sentarte…no…he acabado…de quitarte las espinas….-Dijo Jellal

-Jellal…He llegado a mi limite…o mas bien…me has llevado al tuyo-Dijo Erza dirigiendo sus manos a la blusa casi con deseperacion

-No…Esto no es bueno,como siga asi lo va a hacer-Penso Jellal aterrado cuando desabrocho el primer botón de la blusa-Perdoname Erza pero tengo que hacerlo-Penso Jellal,le cogio las manos apretándoselas escuchando el crujido de sus huesos,Erza se separo unos instantes para intentar hacer que Jellal le soltara las manos pero Jellal lo aprobecho soltando sus manos rápidamente-Espero no pasarme esta vez…-y le dio un puñetazo en el torso,Erza exalo todo el aire de sus pulmones e intento recuperarlo poniéndose de pie y casi callendo sobre la silla

-Ah…Je…llal…¿Quieres… matarme?-Dijo Erza tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Tendrias que estar contenta,he podido regular tu fuerza-Dijo Jellal que iba a seguir pero Erza le corto

-¿¡Contenta!?¡Estas loco…!-

-Veras…Esta mañana pegue a Natsu por un problema que tuve y le di con tanta fuerza que se llevo a Gray por delante que rompieron la puerta del gremio-Dijo Jellal tranquilamente y de pronto sintió como no tenia que haberlo dicho ya que Erza se levanto saliéndole un aura oscura

-Asi que fuiste tu…sin duda te vas a enterar….-Dijo Erza,Jellal empezó a tener miedo ya que otra vez tenia esa mirada asesina,se levanto intentando esquivar su mirada y le puso las manos en los hombros

-Erza,quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes,déjame que te quite esas espinas y luego podremos hablar-Dijo Jellal esta vez sin despegar su mirada de la de ella,ella se sento y suspiro

-Esta bien,pero no me vuelvas a tocar…_ahí_-Dijo Erza sonrojada

-Para fortuna de ambos…ya acabe-Dijo Jellal también sonrojado y algo preocupado,no habia pensado en las consecuencias que tendría ya que lo hizo como si hubiera sido algo normal ya que era su propio cuerpo,siguio quitándole las espinas por las caderas y luego las piernas y pies

-Bien,ya acabe de quitarte las espinas,ahora para curartelas hay dos opciones,la primera es que intentes aguantar el dolor y la otra-Dijo Jellal tragando saliva-Es desinfectándotelas, algo…que no te recomiendo-Dijo Jellal,Erza le miro a los ojos tragando saliva

-Jellal…hay que desinfectarlas…estas zarzas…son venenosas-Dijo Erza

-¿Q…que?-Dijo Jellal

-No te preocupes,trae el botiquín que tenemos aquí,ahí esta el desinfectante del veneno y un brebaje que las cerrara rápidamente-Dijo Erza

-Esta bien,pero para ello iremos al bosque,no seria bueno que te las desinfectara aqui…-Dijo Jellal

-¿Por?-Pregunto Erza

-No preguntes,vete vistiéndote mientras voy por ese botiquín-Dijo Jellal

-Esta en la planta baja en la primera puerta que veas nada mas bajar-Dijo Erza y Jellal se fue,Erza se empezó a vestir y cuando termino noto el bulto en sus pantalones

-Mierda…-Dijo por lo bajo gimiendo al notar las heridas pegadas contra la tela-Esta me la pagas,Jellal-Penso esperando a que llegara,Jellal en 5 minutos llego

-Vamos,ven por aquí-Dijo Jellal

-No puedo,no quiero que me descubran-Dijo Erza

-¿Acaso quieres venir por donde viniste?Yo ire delante,asi si veo a alguien te lo dire y te avisare-Dijo Jellal

-De acuerdo-Dijo Erza y se fueron de la habitacion para entrar en la gran estancia de Erza donde tenia las armaduras

-Cuando vi estas habitaciones me pregunte por que tienes aquí también armaduras,pensé que las llevabas siempre contigo-Dijo Jellal mientras cruzaban las salas

-Hay un limite que puedo llevar,las que no puedo llevar las dejo aquí-Dijo Erza y llegaron a la puerta,antes de cruzarla Jellal señalo el vestido

-¿Y….esto también es una armadura?-Pregunto Jellal

-No,no sirve para nada,Natsu insistió en que me la quedara-Dijo Erza

-Ya me extrañaba…-Susurro Jellal

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Erza

-¡Na-nada!¡Sigamos!-Dijo Jellal rápidamente y siguieron,pudieron salir fácilmente del apartamento ya que por suerte todas ya estaban durmiendo y se dirigieron al bosque,una vez allí se aseguraron de que no habia nadie Erza se desnudo y se sento apoyándose contra un árbol

-Erza¿No seria mejor que...Te dejara inconsciente?-Pregunto Jellal mientras tenia en la mano el desinfectante

-No es necesario,primero en la espalda-Dijo Erza poniéndose de rodillas contra el árbol

-Ah…esta bien-Dijo Jellal echo un poco en unas gasas que tenia y empezó a ponerlas encima de las heridas pulsando sobre la piel con leves toques,Erza apretó los dientes y se agarro fuertemente la corteza del árbol con ambas manos mientras notaba como el fluido entraba por las heridas haciéndola gemir levemente por el dolor,Jellal mientras pasaba las gasas por la gran herida que Erza tenia en la espalda,después prosiguio por las piernas mientras las cambiaba a veces por otras al ser casi envueltas en la sangre quitándole algunas de las espinas que aun tenia asegurándose de quitar todas

-Acabe ponte de enfrente-Dijo Jellal,Erza cambio de postura sentándose con las piernas estiradas,Jellal cogio otras gasas y cuidadosamente empezó a curarle las heridas que tenía en la cara,bajo por su cuello y continuo en el torso,y luego las manos,bajo hasta los pies y siguió por las piernas,cuando iba a ir directo a la cadera miro seriamente a Erza

-Ahora si que seria recomendable que te dejara fuera de combate unos momentos…-Dijo Jellal

-Ya te he dicho que no-Dijo Erza con voz firme

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio,no es necesario que aguantes también lo que viene ahora,lo estoy diciendo por tu bien…-Dijo Jellal sonrojándose un poco

-Solo date prisa-Dijo Erza desviando su mirada ya que se sonrojo algo aunque casi no se notaba por la sangre que tenia en la cara que salía de las heridas ,Jellal cogio otras gasas echándoles el desinfectante y desde la cadera fue bajando lentamente dirigiéndose al lado derecho,cuando lo fue tocando brevemente Erza agarro fuertemente la blusa de Jellal en la espalda

-¡Aahhh¿Qui…Quieres darte prisa?!-Dijo Erza en un grito mientras tenia la cabeza contra el hombro de Jellal

-¡Te dije que te iba a doler!¡Y no me tires tanto hacia abajo!O…o si no…-Dijo Jellal sonrojado ya que tenia la cabeza pegada al torso de Erza,ella no parecio escucharle ya que siguió tirando hacia abajo casi inconscientemente, viendo que ya estaba cerca Jellal solto la gasa y en un rápido movimiento cogio las manos de Erza y las puso encima de su cabeza contra el árbol y las agarro con una mano mientras que puso sus piernas por encima de las de Erza volviendo a coger la gasa

-Yo también quiero acabar cuanto antes,pero si no te estas quieta tardare mas-Dijo Jellal lo mas severo posible-Ahora pienso continuar-Dijo Jellal y siguió mientras Erza intentaba mover las manos pero le era imposible ya que Jellal las tenia fuertemente sujetas y apretadas contra el árbol,a Jellal se le hacia algo difícil solo usar una mano pero sabia que si soltaba a Erza ella volveria a hacer lo mismo de antes

-¿No podría haberlo pensado haberse dejado que la dejara inconsciente?-Pensaba Jellal para sus adentros,levanto con dos dedos la longitud mientras paso la gasa por debajo y juego por ella,Erza notaba algo extraño,era una mezcla de placer pero al mismo tiempo el infierno mas ardiente que podría imaginar,cuando al fin Jellal acabo también del otro lado guardo el frasco y cogio otro

-Eso…que…es-Dijo Erza casi sin respiración

-Esto es un cicatrizante,se te cerraran al instante-Dijo Jellal-Esta vez voy a ser suave-Dijo Jellal con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

-¿A que te refieres a lo de ser suave Jellal?-Pregunto Erza confusa

-Ve…veras…he gastado todas las gasas que habia-Dijo Jellal casi atragantándose con sus palabras

-¡¿Q…que?!-Casi grito Erza

-Sere rápido,lo prometo-Dijo Jellal algo avergonzado se puso algo de brebaje en las manos y empezó a esparcirlo por la ultima zona que curo con una mano y la otra en el torso,Erza se puso una mano en la boca intentando no gemir

-Erza,ahora no hay problemas de que nos descubran,asi que nadie te oirá-Dijo Jellal sonrojado

-Pero…-Dijo Erza sonrojandose un poco-Es vergonzoso

-Lo…lo se,pero prefiero eso a que te descontroles y vuelvas a….bueno,a intentarlo-Dijo Jellal rozando esta vez la punta con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que Erza gimiera fuertemente

-Ah…Cumple tu parte y date prisa-Dijo Erza recostándose en el árbol,Jellal volvió a su objetivo y empezó a esparcir por las demás partes del cuerpo mientras de vez en cuando Erza gemia y suspiraba,cuando acabo las heridas habían desaparecido y Erza se vistió

-Por fin se acabo…Al menos esto,tenemos que solucionar aun este lio-Dijo Erza alegremente-¿Qué era lo que querias preguntarme-Dijo Erza

-¿Yo?Eh…pues-Dijo Jellal indeciso

-Dimelo-Dijo Erza

-Que…quería preguntarte si…no,mejor olvídalo-Suspiro Jellal

-¡Jellal!-Grito Erza dándole una bofetada-¡Que me lo digas de una vez!-

-Es que…la noche que intercambiamos los cuerpos devolví y…quería saber si…estas embarazada-Pregunto Jellal sonrojado pero preocupado por las respuesta,en cambio Erza lo miro de manera extraña y se empezó a reir

-¡¿De que te ries?!¡No es algo para tomárselo a risa,dime quien te ha echo esto!-Grito Jellal algo irritado por su reacción

-Jajaja,perdón,pero no estoy embarazada-Dijo Erza

-¿Me…Me lo prometes?-Pregunto Jellal sintiéndose algo aliviado,Erza le miro a los ojos seriamente

-Si,te lo prometo,a mi me paso lo mismo que a ti,no creo que te tenga que preguntarte si estas embarazado-Dijo Erza otra vez estallando en risas,esto empezó a enfadar mas a Jellal

-No me puedo creer que te estes tomando esto tan a la ligera…-Dijo Jellal decepcionado,Erza paro de reírse y se enderezo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros obligándole a que la mirara

-Perdoname…Estoy aun algo confusa con todo lo que esta pasando,creo que o que nos ha hecho cambiar de cuerpos es ese polvo que nos envolvió la otra vez-Puso su mano en la espalda de Jellal y la otra en su cabeza acercandole a ella-Pero volveremos a la normalidad,eso tenlo por seguro-concluyo Erza

-Erza,por favor sueltame,esto…Se me hace un poco raro-Dijo Jellal ya que estaba contra su propio pecho

-Tienes razón,a mi también-Dijo Erza con una leve risa y lo solto

-Mañana vuelve el maestro,será mejor que a el si se lo digamos-Dijo Jellal

-Si,tienes razón,mañana nos veremos-Dijo Erza despidiéndose pero Jellal la detuvo

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte con esas prendas ensangrentadas,no quiero que Meredy se preocupe y menos que se de cuenta de esto-Dijo Jellal,Erza se miro por un momento y tenia razón,aun no se habia percatado que estaban llenas de sangre

-Lo dire otra vez,te preocupas tanto por ella-Dijo Erza,Jellal prefirió no hacer mucho caso ya que esa noche Erza le habia agotado, ademas del tiempo que paso en la biblioteca buscando información y se fueron,entraron al apartamento y una vez en el piso de Erza,ella cogio una espada que tenia en la sala de armaduras y se la dio a Jellal

-Hazme un favor,ve abajo y corta esas malditas zarzas,cuando nos reunamos la próxima vez me echaras una cuerda ¿Queda claro?-Dijo Erza

-Vale,pero dúchate,vuelves a tener la piel con sangre y otra cosa,afeitate -Dijo Jellal

-Jellal,eso no lo hare por que si no seria capar de cortarme la cara¡Nunca he usado una cuchilla de afeitar joder!-Grito Erza

-¿Es que quieres despertar a las demás?-Susurro Jellal y tiro de los pelos de su cara

-¡Pe-pero para!-Dijo Erza ya que Jellal le estaba tirando algo fuerte

-Pues mañana por la noche vendrás,al *Hunsun se le acabo el efecto,si no me afeito cuanto tengo el vello corto me costara mas afeitarme después,ademas que algunos pelos se suelen clavar,se dan la vuelta y se clavan contra la piel,sere yo quien te afeite-Dijo Jellal

-Esta bien,vendre-Dijo Erza llendo al baño y Jellal bajo,Erza se empezó a desvestir y metio la ropa en la lavadora,cogio una toalla y se dirigio al baño,se metio en la bañera,corrió la cortina y abrió el grifo de agua fría mientras se empezó a enjabonar la piel que gracias al cicatrizante no le dolia,al poco rato oyo a Jellal detrás de la puerta

-Ya he terminado…,¿Pero… por la mañana como…. bajaras?-Pregunto Jellal que se sentía algo incomodo

-Tengo una cuerda en un cajon¿Pero estas bien?-Pregunto Erza preocupada al oir su tono de voz

-Es…es que ya no puedo aguantar mas…-Dijo Jellal desesperadamente

-¿Podrias ser mas claro?-Dijo Erza

-Es…Es que tengo ganas de ir al baño desde ayer…-Dijo Jellal,Erza se golpeo la cabeza inconscientemente contra la pared de enfrente de la ducha al oir las palabras de Jellal

-Por favor…se que es tu cuerpo…pero ya no puedo mas-Dijo Jellal cada vez con mas desesperación en su voz

-¡Por dios!¡Entra de una vez!-Grito Erza y Jellal entro rápidamente,cuando se bajo la ropa y se sento sintió alivio

-¿Pero como se te ocurre aguantar tanto?Eres un idiota,el cuerpo humano e incluso el de los magos tiene necesidades básicas que hay que cumplir-Dijo Erza a través de la cortina

-Pe...pero es que me dava tanta vergüenza que…-Dijo Jellal

-A mi también…Tu…tuve que hacerlo ayer…Pero tenemos que hacerlo…-Dijo Erza-Pero eres un caballero…-Penso, unos pocos minutos después oyo un grito de desesperación,rápidamente cerro el grifo y quito la cortina, vio que el "problemilla"por el que habia pasado estaba resuelto ya que estaba apoyado contra la repisa del grifo

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Erza alarmada

-¿Qué "Que"me pasa preguntas?He pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida,pero nunca por algo como esto,pero creo que tengo una idea del por que, hace un tiempo cuando estábamos los 3 despues de combatir a un gremio oscuro nos fuimos,pero a mitad de camino en un bosque Meredy nos llamo un poco alarmada y nos dimos la vuelta a ella para ver que le podría pasar,yo me asuste mucho al ver que estaba sangrando por abajo,en cambio Ultear se sorprendio pero le sonrio"No te preocupes" y me dijo"¿Puedes quedarte aquí?Meredy y yo enseguida volvemos"me dijo y yo dije que si,se fueron y en unos momentos Ultear vino primero y me dijo"Enseguida viene Meredy , a entrado en la adolescencia y por eso le paso eso,se esta cambiando de ropa"fue lo que me dijo"¿Y por que le ha pasado eso?Cuando yo me hice adolescente no me paso nada de eso"dije,ella en cambio me dijo"Solo nos pasa a las mujeres,a los hombres no"me dijo y al poco rato Meredy vino,pero solo le paso esa vez esa perdida tan repentina de sangre,ahora…ahora yo no se si tengo ese problema por que no a sido tanto y es poco,pero lo tengo…-Dijo Jellal que estaba cabizbajo

-¿Ultear entonces no te dijo nada mas?-Pregunto Erza

-No,nada mas-Dijo Jellal,Erza salio de la bañera,fue a un pequeño armario que habia en el baño y cogio una especie de sobre

-Ponte esto,si no te mancharas mas,esto no solo pasa una vez,la primera vez sale mucha sangre de golpe,pero las demás no,pasa una vez al mes-Dijo Erza dándole el sobre y poniéndole una mano en el hombro,Jellal cogio el sobre y lo abrió

-¿Y esto…donde se pone?-Pregunto Jellal

-En la ropa interior inferior…-Dijo Erza entrando en la bañera nuevamente,Jellal lo hizo y volvió al cuarto,mas tarde Erza acabo y salio con una toalla corta en su cadera

-Vistete y vete,mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-Dijo Jellal echándose

-No,no te eches con esa ropa,ponte el pijama-Dijo Erza

-¿Por qué?-Protesto Jellal

-Por que esa ropa te es algo incomoda para dormir y no quiero que la arrugues tanto-Dijo Erza

-Esta bien…-Pero con una condición-Dijo Jellal

-¿Cual?-Pregunto Erza

-Vi…Visteme tu…No quiero….Ver otra vez las….¡Digo ,ya sabes!-Dijo Jellal un poco sonrojado,Erza comprendio y busco las prendas del pijama,las puso en la cama y se puso enfrente de Jellal

-Comienza-Dijo Jellal cerrando los ojos

-No puedo creer que puedas llegar a ser tan timido en estos extremos en los que nos encontramos-Penso Erza con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa mientras desabrochaba la blusa,al estar desabrochada la abrió dejandola caer tranquilamente pero de repente al ver los pechos al aire sin nada que los cubriera se desmayo

-Por favor,no te enfades,me lo quite justo después de salir del baño-Dijo Jellal abriéndolos con temor de que estuviera enfadada,pero lo único que vio fue a Erza en el suelo con gran hemorragia nasal y completamente roja

-¿Por..por que me tiene que pasar esto…?-Dijo Erza con los ojos cerrados-¿Sera que al estar en su cuerpo lo que sea del sexo contrario,y el como es….?-Penso Erza,se levanto y con los ojos aun cerrados y una mano tapándolos dijo

-¡Cam…Cámbiate tu!¡Cuando te hayas cambiado me avisas!-Dijo Erza metiéndose en el baño aun roja intentando parar la hemorragia nasal,en cambio Jellal se quedo muy confuso

-¿Pero que le pasa,será que al estar en mi cuerpo…?No sabe entonces lo que le espera….-Penso Jellal y se cambio,aviso a Erza y salio

-Es hora de que te vallas,mañana ya hablaremos,ya es tarde-Dijo Jellal echándose en la cama y tapándose

-No,no me voy, hazme un sitio-Dijo Erza sentándose en un lado de la cama

-Que te vallas…-Dijo Jellal en tono cansado

-¿Quieres que salga con una toalla?-Pregunto Erza,Jellal la miro

-Vistete y vete-Dijo Jella

-¿Con que ropa?La tuya la puse a lavar como me dijiste y no me vale ninguna de las que yo uso-Dijo Erza,Jellal se percato de eso

-¿Y…y cuando las podras poner?-Dijo Jellal preocupado

-Mañana a las 10:00 ya estará seca-Dijo Erza,Jellal suspiro

-Meredy se suele levantar sobre las 11:00 no hay problema-Dijo Jellal y le hizo un sitio en la cama,Erza se metio y se tapo

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y siento mucho la demora,también tengo que decir que todo lo que se del cuerpo es por lo que he podido aprender de la vida cotidiana,asi que si hay cosas en las que me he confundido decirmelo**

* Hunsun:Crema que en donde se use sobre la piel hace que el vello de la cara o de otras partes del cuerpo no salga o permanezca intacto durante un tiempo,hay de varios tipos de duración,desde semanas a meses,significa anulador en Islandes


	5. Las 7 Hierbas

**Pido disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar,pero no me venia la inspiracion**

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

**¿¡Cómo es que tu cuerpo es igual que el mio!?**

**Capitulo 5 Las 7 Hierbas**

La noche seguía su curso normal,una noche en la que la luna irradiaba mucha y Jellal seguían durmiendo,Jellal dormia bocabajo,Erza se movio dormida quedando también bocabajo por la luminosidad de la luna,sobre las 8:00 Erza aun dormida empezó a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza mientras que su cara tenia una expresión de dolor,en unos 5 minutos se acabo despertando por el dolor que sentía

-¿Pero que es este dolor tan horrible…?-Dijo en un susurro con los ojos algo cerrados,al descubrir la fuente del dolor se dio la vuelta y se sento , quito la sabana que la cubria y se fijo en la toalla el bulto que tenia

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?No recuerdo haber soñado ni echo nada extraño-Dijo fijándose en Jellal que estaba tumbado de la misma forma que ella,de un momento a otro Jellal también se despertó y se sento

-¡Casi me ahogo!-Dijo Jellal jadeando

-Se me olvido decírtelo,pero no tendrías que dormir bocabajo,si no podrias morir por falta de aire-Dijo Erza

-¿Y eso por que?-Pregunto confuso

-Al tenerlas grandes no tienes casi respiración y al dormir bocabajo es normal que no tengas casi aire, es mejor que duermas de lado-Dijo Erza con orgullo

-¿Y bocarriba?-

-No,te podría doler-

-Dormire de tu lado contrario,ahora si…-Dijo Jellal echándose,pero se volvió a sentar

-¿Como es que estas despierta?-Pregunto Jellal

-Tambien estaba durmiendo bocabajo,y…de repente me empezó a doler…-Dijo Erza señalando el bulto de su toalla

-Se me olvido advertirte de eso,solo duerme de lado o hacia arriba-Dijo Jellal

-¿Pero por que pasa esto?-

-Mejor que no lo sepas…-

-Dime la razón,te dije mi problema,lo mas lógico seria que me dijeras el por que de esto,no creo que solo te pase una vez-Dijo Erza mirándolo a los ojos,Jellal con esa razón no podia negarse

-Esta bien…-Dijo Jellal,era de algo de lo que nunca queria hablar con una mujer,pero como ella le conto los secretos de su cuerpo tendría que contarle los suyos,en esa situación no tenían otro remedio

-No es solo a mi,a todos nos pasa mientras dormimos,a veces es por tener ganas de ir al baño y otras es por…em…sustancias químicas del propio cuerpo o algo asi,esta razón no la tengo muy clara,pero es eso-Dijo Jellal

-En esta situación es mejor que digamos todas las debilidades o cosas que desconozca el otro al estar en cuerpos con sexo diferente-Dijo Erza

-Pero,decir estas cosas…es un poco…embarazoso,son cosas que ni tendríamos que conocer,ni tu ni yo-Dijo Jellal algo sonrojado

-Durmamos,mañana encontraremos la forma de volver a la normalidad-Dijo Erza echándose de nuevo en la cama y durmieron en resto de la noche,sobre las 10:03 se despertaron,Erza se levanto,cogio la ropa y se vistió,miro a Jellal que aun seguía con el pijama

-¡Pero vístete!-Dijo Erza,Jellal cogio el sujetador y se lo dio a Erza

-Quedate detrás y abrochalo,no es algo,que …Pueda ver-Dijo Jellal algo sonrojado,Erza suspiro pensando hasta que punto podría Jellal actuar asi,por un lado era un caballero,pero por el otro estaba diciendo otra muy pero que muy mala mentira ya que era algo que al ser un hombre quería ver,claro que estaba el riesgo de casi morir de una hemorragia nasal si era posible,la primera vez perdió el conocimiento en la piscina a causa de un simple hilo que le empezó a deshacerle el biquini por la parte de arriba,ahora pensaba que entonces cuando se le empezó a deshacerse la parte de abajo ya fue demasiado para el,después de lo que paso ella ayer no entendio como pudo conseguir estar tan consciente y ella con solo ver la parte superior se desmayara,supuso que tal vez seria la sorpresa de tener las mismas emociones que Jellal,cogio el sujetador y Jellal empezó a desabrocharse la camiseta del pijama con los ojos cerrados,Erza se lo paso por delante procurando de mirar siempre al suelo o a su espalda o sin mirarle por encima del hombro,cuando se lo abrocho cogio la blusa y se la puso,después Jellal abrió los ojos y se vistió cuando Erza se dio la vuelta,no quería saber si por estar en su cuerpo podría afectarle algo mas,abrió un cajón y rebusco en el,saco una cuerda y se la dio a Jellal

-Agarrala,esta noche tiramela también y subiré,nos veremos pronto en el gremio -Dijo Erza,Jellal agarro la cuerda y Erza empezó a bajar por ella,cuando estubo abajo Jellal subio la cuerda,Erza fue hacia la posada,a las 10:40 llego,y entro por la ventana a su habitacion ,salio al pasillo y espero a que Meredy saliera,sobre las 11:36 en el cuarto de Meredy se escucho un gran estruendo,Erza abrió la puerta de su habitacion de un portazo

-¿¡Meredy que pasa!?-Grito Erza alarmada de que le hubiera pasado algo,en cambio se quedo casi estatica haciendo esfuerzos por no desmallarse

-Je…¡Jellal!¡-Dijo Meredy ruborizada y sorprendida,pues justamente se estaba desvistiendo a gran velocidad ya que se habia dormido,se cubrió con una sabana oscura y cogio una almohada de la cama-¡Fuera de aquí pervertido!-Grito lanzándole la almohada en la cara,despues del golpe Erza reacciono y cerro la puerta tras de si quedando en el pasillo

-¿Solo por dormirse hace tal escandolo?Pense que la estaban atacando-Penso Erza apoyándose en la puerta con una mano en la nariz ya que ver a Meredy tan repentinamente casi desnuda le provoco una hemorragia de unos minutos Meredy salio ya preparada

-Siento haberte echo esperar-Dijo Meredy-¿Pero por que entraste asi sin mas?¿No podrias haber llamado antes?-Pregunto Meredy ofendida cubriéndose el pecho con las manos

-Pense que te estaba pasando algo al oir tanto ruido-Dijo Erza

-Solo me habia dormido,no es propio de ti entrar asi sin avisar ¿Estas bien?Normalmente no sueles ser asi,ademas que se defenderme yo sola y lo sabes no tienes que ser tan sobreprotector-Dijo Meredy

-Ti…tienes razón-Dijo Erza-Es que Jellal se preocupa tanto por ti que-Susurro esta vez pero paro enseguida percatándose que dijo algo que no devia decir

-¿Qué decias de que de Jellal?-Pregunto Meredy muy extrañada

-¡Mierda!¡Como he podido decir algo asi!¡¿Como puedo solucionar esto ahora?!-Penso Erza-Me preocupo mucho por ti,eso es lo que quería decir,ya que..bueno…Eres fuerte y…-Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza,Meredy la miraba confusa pero decidio no preguntar,de repente se fijo en su cara y se acerco

-¿Q…que pasa?-Pregunto Erza nerviosa

-Oh,nada,solo veo que se te nota algo la barba,me sorprende ya que nunca te habia visto pelos en la cara,casi siempre te afeitar cuando se acaba el efecto de esa crema-Dijo Meredy

-Ah…Si….me iba a afeitar esta noche-Contesto Erza -Es verdad ahora que lo pienso nunca se ha dejado barba-Penso Erza

-Sobre lo que dijiste ayer de lo de ir a Fairy tail tal vez será que estas tan cansado y por eso prefieres que pasemos por Fairy Tail,me parece estupendo tener unas vacaciones, -Dijo Meredy sonriente-Es raro de ti ya que tu dices que hay que acabar con los gremios oscuros y que no debemos desviarnos de nuestro objetivo-Meredy empezó a ir por al pasillo y Erza la siguió

-¿En serio que están viviendo asi?Jellal...No deverias dejarte tanto la piel en destruir gremios oscuros,no puedes pasarte la vida asi,tienes que vivir tu vida también-Penso Erza mientras salían de la posada y se dirigían a Fairy tail

Mientras Jellal en Fairy tail estaba sentado en un taburete esperando a Erza con mirada seria en la puerta,los del gremio casi no podían respirar o moverse pues su mirada era paralizante,en una mesa algo apartada estaban Natsu Gray y Lucy

-¿Pe…pero que le pasa?-Susurro Lucy

-Debe de estar aun enfadada de que Natsu se estampara contra ella-Susurro Gray

-¡Fue culpa tuya maldito desnudista!-Grito Natsu levantándose,todas las miradas se clavaron en el temiendo una gran pelea,en cambio Jellal solo le miro por unos instantes y volvió a mirar la puerta,Natsu se sento de nuevo en el banco

-Esto no es normal en ella-Susurro Natsu,en ese momento la puerta del gremio se abrió,Jellal centro mas la vista,pero una silueta de alguien pequeño hizo que suspirada

-Hola mocosos-Dijo Macarov entrando en el gremio-Que aburridas son estas reuniones de maestros…-Penso mientras caminaba hacia la barra

-Que bueno verle maestro-Dijo Mirajane alegremente-Erza quería hablar contigo-

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto Macarov

-Es de algo importante,si pudiera ser me gustaría que-Decia Jellal seriamente pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió revelando a 2 personas,Meredy y Erza

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo Meredy saludando,Juvia la vio y fue andando hacia ella

-¡Juvia se alegra de verles,Meredy,Jellal!-Dijo Juvia felizmente-¿Cómo ese que están aquí?-

-Jellal dijo que quería hablar con el maestro de-Dijo Meredy viendo que Erza ya estaba delante del maestro-Que rápido,debe de ser algo muy importante-Susurro Meredy

-Maestro,debemos hablar-Dijo Erza

-Perdona Jellal,pero ahora Erza iba a decirme algo urgentamente-Dijo Macarov

-¿Podriamos hablar los 3 en privado?-Dijo Erza agachándose a su altura asegurándose de que nadie mas lo oyera,por la expresión de su cara Macarov accedió a ello y los condujo a una salita con un sillón de 3 plazas, enfrente de una mesa larga,Erza y Jellal se sentaron en el primero y Macarov en el de enfrente

-Contadme-Dijo Macarov

-Esto le va a sonar un poco raro,pero ayer exactamente cogi una misión del gremio y-Dijo Erza pero entonte el maestro se levanto encima del sillón

-¡Jellal,no puedes hacer misiones del gremio!Solo te dejaría si se tratara de una magia oscura como en el torneo-Dijo el maestro alarmado

-Tiene razón,nunca lo haría a no ser por eso,le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi,de no ser por usted tal vez nunca la hubiera encontrado-Dijo Jellal

-¿Pe..pero que dices Erza?-Pregunto Macarov extrañado

-Vera,nosotros…-Dijo Erza

-….Hemos cambiado de cuerpos-Termino Jellal

-¿¡QUUEEEEEEEE!?-Grito Macarov-¿¡QUE VOSOTROS HABEIS!?-Grito Macarov mas de la sorpresa,antes de que pudiera decir mas Erza le puso en la mano en la boca con temor de que los del gremio se enteraran de ello,aunque con lo que dijo temio mas de que llegaran a tener una idea equivocada

-Por favor maestro no grite-Casi suplico Erza

-Lo estamos intentendo mantener en secreto-Dijo Jellal,Erza le quito la mano de la boca,Macarov ya sereno dijo

-¿Cómo ocurrió exactamente?-Pregunto Macarov sentándose escuchando atentamente a sus palabras,Jellal y Erza le contaron lo que paso,entonces cerro los ojos y los abrio lentamente mirándolos seriamente

-No se de ninguna magia que os pueda devolver a la normalidad-Dijo Macarov

-No…no quiero quedarme atrapada en este cuerpo para siempre-Dijo Erza echándose contra el respaldo con los brazos caidos hacia los lados y la cabeza mirando hacia el techo

-¿Que va a ser de mi ahora?No puedo estar en este cuerpo….-Dijo Jellal cabizbajo mirando al suelo-No puedo dejar que su cuerpo se corrompa por mi alma impura-Penso Jellal

-¡Oh!-Dijo Macarov-No obstante puede que en la biblioteca del gremio haya algo acerca de esa magia que os han lanzado-Dijo Macarov

-¿Lo dice en serio Maestro?-Preguntaron ambos exaltados y con el corazón lleno de inquietudes

-¡Lo digo en serio!Sera mejor que empecéis a buscar-Dijo Macarov y miro a Erza-Jellal,quiero decir,Erza,Meredy y tu quedaos aquí,podeis usar la habitacion para invitados-Dijo Macarov

-Gracias,maestro-Dijo Erza,salieron de la sala y Erza y Jellal se dirigieron a biblioteca,ambos empezaron a leer libros hasta encontrar el que podría anular la magia,a las 23:30,ya bastante agotados Erza encontró un libro que parecia interesante empezó a leerlo y llamo a Jellal

-Jellal,creo que lo he encontrado-Dijo Erza con una cansada sonrisa,Jellal se acerco y Erza empezó a leer sobre la mitad donde ponía el metodo

-Para deshacer esta magia teneis que buscar estas *7 hierbas que son :Serien, Nazunaki, Gogyon ,Hakobera, Hotokeyanoka, Suzununba y Suzurino,las 4 primeras se encuentran en los bosques ,la Hotokeyanoka y Suzununba cerca de los barrancos y la suzurino,es la mas difícil de encontrar,suele estar en las copas de los lo que has que hacer es hervirlas,y…y….-Dijo Erza que paro de leer,Jellal cogio el libro

-¿Por qué te paras?A ver…-Buscando el punto en donde se paro-Y después de hervirlas y echarles una magia con la que se transformara en un jabon las personas a las que les han lanzado la magia tienen que….que….que….-Dijo Jellal sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y completamente rojo

-"Tienen que enjabonarse entre ellos,deven de lavarse juntos en una bañera….Una persona tiene que enjabonar el cuerpo del otro completamente y luego esa persona tiene que enjabojar a quien la enjabono,si se enjabonan ellos mismos su propio cuerpo en el que estan no funcionara….Tienen que enjabonar su cuerpo original,una ultima advertencia,mientras se enjabonan ninguno puede _venirse_ o tampoco funcionara"-Completo Erza con un fuerte sonrojo

-No…¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!-Dijo Jellal rojo como un tomate

-No hay otro método,hemos estado buscando y solo hemos encontrado ese-Dijo Erza preocupada si ese era el único método,era difícil de conseguir-Mañana nos veremos-Dijo Erza levantándose pero Jellal la detuvo

-No,mañana no,esta noche¿No te has olvidado verdad?-Dijo Jellal

-No,no me olvide,esta noche subire,ve a comprar lo necesario y…¡No,ire yo,no quiero levantar sopechas!-Dijo Erza

-Entonces te escribre una lista con lo que tienes que comprar-Dijo Jellal,cogio un papel y algo para escribir y le escribió una pequeña lista,se la dio a Erza y la guardo

-Enseguida ire-Dijo Erza,ella y Jellal salieron de la biblioteca,ya era bastante tarde,de echo ya era de noche,vieron una nota en el suelo debajo de la puerta

-"Meredy se ha ido a dormir,dijo que ya estaba muy cansada,le dije que se quedara en el gremio,podeis usar las habitaciones tanto tiempo como queráis,no os preocupéis,nadie mas sabra vuestro problema

Macarov"

-Maestro…Siempre tan comprensivo….-Dijo Jellal

-Por cierto Jellal¿Es que tu y Meredy nunca descansáis ni os tomais vacaciones?-Pregunto Erza

-Ya sabes que eso es algo imposible para nosotros,yo no merezco tal privilegio,devo limpiar mis pecados,ademas que Meredy era de un gremio oscuro y yo un profugo,no podemos permitirnos un descanso-Dijo Jellal

-Jellal,tanto tu y Meredy deveis vivir vuestra vida,entiendo que te hayas fijado ese objetivo en mente,pero no puedes solo pensar en destruir gremios oscuros,piensa mas Meredy,en ti y en lo que quieres-Dijo Erza

-Erza...Me gustaría tanto estar contigo,vivir contigo,decirte lo que siento en el fondo de mi corazón con todas mis fuerzas y poder sentirme digno de ti,pero eso es algo que nunca pasara,mi cuerpo esta lleno de oscuridad,mi sola existencia es un agravio hacia la luz,no soy nada mas que una escoria tratando de expiar mis errores,errores que por mucho que haga,por mucho tiempo que pase arrepintiéndome de lo que hice no los conseguiré enmendrar -Penso Jellal con un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo destrozado-Eso es imposible,no me hagas…volver a repetirlo-Dijo Jellal secamente y voz apagada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del gremio,Erza solo suspiro molesta,aun estando en su cuerpo seguía actuando asi de reacio a lo que de verdad quería, esperaba que solo actuara asi cuando estuvieran a solas,si no podría ser un gran salio a comprar los materiales que Jellal le pidió,mientras Jellal esperaba en su apartamento,saco la cuerda y espero a que Erza estuviera abajo,en una media hora apareció

-Jellal,échame la cuerda-Dijo Erza desde abajo con una bolsa,Jellal la oyo y le tiro la cuerda,Erza se agarro y fue subiendo,al llegar a la repisa de la ventana entro en la habitacion

-Aquí esta todo-Dijo Erza dándole la bolsa a Jellal,Jellal la abrió y miro

-Si,esta todo,quítate la camiseta,la capa y ve al baño-Dijo Jellal,Erza se las quito dejándolas en la cama y entro en el baño,tras un minuto Jellal entro con una cuchilla y un bote

-Primero espárcete la espuma por las mejillas,el mentón y barbilla-Dijo Jellal dándole el bote,Erza lo abrió y empezó a echarse la espuma

-Ahora no te muevas-Dijo seriamente-Si no podría cortarte-Dijo Jellal de puntillas,con una mano puesta en su hombro derecho para sujetarse y con la cuchilla cerca de su cara

-¿No seria mejor que me sentara?-Pregunto Erza dudosa al ver como estaba Jellal

-No,si no tendría que coger yo una y no podría verte bien la cara-Dijo Jellal y acerco la cuchilla al lado derecho de la cara cerca del oído,empezó a pasar la cuchilla mientras la espuma quedaba parada en ella hasta llegar a la barbilla,separo la cuchilla y la puso bajo el grifo para quitar la espuma,se puso en el lado izquierdo y prosiguió,al quitar la espuma se volvió a poner de puntillas casi a la misma altura que la de la cara de Erza,ambos se sonrojaron

-Es…estoy muy cerca…-Penso Jellal temblándole la mano

-¿N...no…vas a …a seguir?-Pregunto Erza tartamudeando

-S…si...-Dijo Jellal y apoyo su mano en el hombro derecho de Erza y la cuchilla por debajo de la boca,ella al estar sudando causo que la mano de Jellal se resbalara y el perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que fuera callendo delante de ella,antes de que sus labios chocasen Erza movio la cabeza hacia la derecha haciendose una herida a causa de las 3 hojas de la cuchilla,tropezó con los pies de Jellal y ambos calleron al suelo Jellal tenia la cabeza mirando al suelo y estaba encima de Erza,ella le estaba abrazando al haber caido,aflojo el cierre de sus brazos y Jellal se levando un poco para verla,ambos estaban sudando y sonrojados,la situación era tan tensa que Erza no se dio cuenta de que 3 pequeños ríos de sangre estaban callendo por su mejilla

-Perdon…Por mi culpa te has cortado-Dijo Jellal de la nada,Erza no entendio muy bien a que se referia,pero entonces noto la sangre que tenia en su cara

-N…No es nada-Dijo Erza, y ambos se separaron cuanto antes,habían estado demasiado cerca,Erza cogio una toalla y se seco el sudor de los hombros,Jellal se volvió a poner de puntillas pero esta vez sujetándose fuertemente en su hombro,

-Levanta un poco la cabeza-Dijo Jellal para poder pasar la cuchilla por el mentón y Erza la inclino un poco hacia arriba, empezó a pasarla y luego por la barbilla,quito la espuma y siguió por debajo de su boca y nariz,finalmente acabo ,quedando algo de espuma aun

-Y…ya termine-Dijo dejando de agarrar su hombro y de estar de puntillas-Lavate la cara para quitar los restos de espuma-Dijo Jellal y salio del baño,Erza se lavo la cara y poco después Jellal apareció con un frasco en su mano

-Echate el Hunsun,asi no crecerá en unos 3 meses-Dijo Jellal dándole el frasco,Erza lo abrió,se echo algo de la crema en las manos y se la esparcio por la cara en las zonas afeitadas,a ambos les vino un mismo pensamiento en comun

-¡¿Cómo voy a poder hacer algo como lo que viene escrito en el libro si esto ya es demasiado?!-Pensaron ambos,después de ello Erza se curo el corte uqe se hizo con la cuchilla,se vistio y se despidieron,Erza fue al gremio y se metio en una habitacion,vio que Meredy ya estaba dormida,entonces se acerco a una cama silenciosamente y se echo

***Las 7 hierbas:Lo de las 7 hierbas,se me ocurrio ponelo por que en un capitulo de Shin-Chan el día 7 de Enero ,el e Hirosi van a buscar esas 7 hierbas para preparar el arroz de 7 hierbas,tengo entendido que ese plato lo hacen para no coger ni catarros ni gripes(No me acuerdo muy bien ya que va muuuucho que no lo veo),eso si,les he cambiado un poco el nombre por si acaso,las puse en orden,asi que este seria su nombre oficial(Busque mas o menos cuales serian,si alguien sabe mas del tema que me lo diga que las corrijo)**

**# Seri (Oenanthe javanica): enante  
# Nazuna (Capsella bursa-pastoris): vernáculo  
# Gogyo (Gnaphalium affine)  
# Hakobera (Stellaria media)  
# Hotokenoza (Lapsana apogonoide)  
# Suzuna (Brassica rapa): nabo  
# Suzushiro (Raphanus sativust): rábano**


End file.
